mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kelly Stables
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, United States | spouse = Kurt Patino (2005–present) | years_active = 2002–present | domesticpartner = }} Kelly Michelle Stables (born January 26, 1978) is an American actress known for both stage and film acting. Personal life Stables was born in metropolitan St. Louis, Missouri. She was a well-known cheerleader in her high school years, a fact which would be commemorated in an article in the magazine American Cheerleader. She graduated from Lafayette High School in Wildwood, Missouri. She graduated cum laude from the University of Missouri, Columbia earning a bachelor’s degree in Communication with an emphasis in Television and Theatre Performance minor.The Official Website of Kelly Stables: About Kelly By March 2005, in correspondence with the release of The Ring Two in theaters, she married Kurt Patino.Kelly's Biography Page at IMDB. Kelly is an avid baseball fan, and enjoys St. Louis Cardinals games.The Official Website of Kelly Stables: About Kelly In her spare time, she uses her local area church as a platform to educate children about Parkinson's disease and ways to combat it. Her step-brother is a teacher at Francis Howell Central High School in St. Charles, Missouri. Career Kelly has acted in a number of Broadway plays. Her two largest roles were in the Thousand Oaks Civic Light Opera's Peter Pan as Wendy, and in Sleeping Beauty as the title role. Kelly has also starred in several other on-stage roles in her time, notably as Marion Davies in W.R. and the Daisy. Kelly is best known in the world of film for the stunt work she did for The Ring and for taking over for Daveigh Chase in portraying the (off-tape) evil Samara Morgan for The Ring Two. She was also in the short film Rings. Her roles in the Bring it On and Ring franchises would boost her popularity to the point of gaining mention in Rolling Stone, Star and Us Weekly. She also voices Will Vandom in W.I.T.C.H., and plays roles in General Hospital and St. Bartes-Aspen. She also briefly appeared in the pilot for The Grubbs. In November 2007, she has also had a role in an episode of Cavemen playing a 12-year-old cavekid boy. She has a recurring role as Melissa, Alan Harper's receptionist on Two and a Half Men. She is working on a film called My Life Untitled.The Official Website of Kelly Stables: News - November 18, 2007.. She also guest-starred on 'Til Death as a travel agent. She also appears on the Burger King commercial as a woman who is selling things on infomercials. Most recently she starred in the ABC show Romantically Challenged playing Lisa Thomas, Alyssa Milano's character's sister. She is the "Sexpert" of the group offering advice when it is not usually asked for.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dLK9OduT4c - The Big J Show 4/26 (KRSQ) The show was cancelled after airing only 4 episodes. Stage * Peter Pan * Sleeping Beauty * W.R. and the Daisy Filmography * Spider-Man (2002) stunts * BS (2002) as Molly * The Grubbs (2002) as Young Sophie * The Ring (2002) stunts * Comedy Central Laughs for Life Telethon 2003 as Amer-i-can * ''The Haunted Mansion (2003) as Queen Ghost * Pride & Prejudice: A Latter-Day Comedy (2003) as Lydia Meryton * General Hospital (2003) as Teenage Bobbie Spencer * Bring It On Again (2004) as Tiny Blonde * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) stunts * Creating America's Next Hit Television Show (2004) as Macy #3 * W.I.T.C.H. (2004–2006) as Will Vandom (voice) * Hoodwinked! (2005) as Schnitzel Kid 1 (voice) * Rings (2005) as Samara * The Ring Two (2005) as Evil Samara * 'Til Death: "The Courtship of Eddie's Parents" (2005) as Sandi * Furnace (2006) as Karen Bolding * Telling Lies (2006) as Eve Forrester * How I Met Your Mother: "Drumroll, Please" (2006) as Masseuse * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) as Generic Female Skater (voice) * State's Evidence (2006) as Emily Carter * Shorty McShorts' Shorts: "Too Many Robots" (2007) as Digit * Greek (2007–2009) as Janette * Cavemen: "Cave Kid (2007) as Rocky the Cave Kid * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) voice actor * The Bold and the Beautiful (2008) as Beauty Salon Attendant * Together Again for the First Time (2008) as Sandra Frobisher * Life: "Crushed" (2008) as Marielle * The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) as Iola (voice) * ''Two and a Half Men (2008–2010) as Melissa * Dragon Hunter (2009) as Raya * My Life: Untitled (2009) as Ollie * Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe (2009) as Teri * Romantically Challenged (2010) as Lisa Thomas ;Upcoming: * The Ring Three (2011) as Samara Morgan * Madness (20??) * Spring Break Dread (20??) References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:Actors from Missouri Category:American Christians Category:American film actors Category:American stunt performers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri de:Kelly Stables fr:Kelly Stables it:Kelly Stables pt:Kelly Stables ru:Стейблс, Келли fi:Kelly Stables